


Absence

by kinestheticpariah



Category: Black Hole High | Strange Days at Blake Holsey High
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 13:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/687614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinestheticpariah/pseuds/kinestheticpariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But still he hopes as he falls asleep that she might be beside him when he wakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence

“Mr. Avenir, won’t you please reconsider?”

Durst trails Avenir out of the classroom, desperately fumbling with words and pleas. It’s quiet in the classroom.

“Uh, Professor Z?” Stew Kubiak raises a hand. “Does this mean class is cancelled?”

“You can go, Stewart,” Z relents, too tired to argue or counter, much less speak.

“I never liked this school anyway,” says Madison as she follows Stew out the door. A few other students shuffle out the door, leaving only Corinne, Vaughn, and Lucas with Z in the now-empty classroom.

“Ever since he got here, we’ve been trying to figure out what Avenir’s up to,” Corinne says, “and I guess this is it.”

“We have to open up your office again, Professor Z,” Vaughn says, something like a plea.

“And, I can’t believe I’m actually saying this, but, uh...” Lucas makes a face as he speaks, and shrugs, “Well, I agree with Vaughn.”

“Under no circumstances.” Z looks between the three students. “The wormhole is too unstable.”

“But the wormhole is the only way we can find Josie!” Lucas argues.

“It might be, if we knew where to look! Every other time someone has gone back in time, we have had some sort of clue as to where to find them.” Z watches as the students exchange glances, and continues, “However, this time, we have no idea as to where Josie went.”

“Yeah, but we have to do something!” Lucas is nearly yelling.

Z turns to him slowly. “I’m sorry Lucas,” he says, “but until we have a new paradigm for understanding that wormhole, my office is to be strictly off-limits. I will not be responsible for another one of you disappearing.” He deflates, looking down at his hands on the lab table. “Like Josie.”

Lucas interrupts the short silence with a remark about Victor Pearson, and argues with Corinne when she tells him to stop. When Z asks Lucas to apologize, Vaughn refuses, says that Lucas is right, and leaves the room. Corinne snaps at Lucas before chasing Vaughn down the hall, and Lucas slowly stands up and walks out.

Is there really any point in trying anymore?

 

  
It’s early in the morning when Z swallows down sleeping pills with room-temperature water, sets his alarm for a few hours from now. Two hours of sleep is better than none, he tells himself, turning off the lamp on his nightstand and pulling the covers up to his chest.

The bed is cold, and empty, and too big for him alone. This is wrong, everything is wrong, she should be here with him, not some time far away while he stays up alone in a dimly lit room with notes of dates and books with not nearly enough information about black holes and wormholes to get him any closer to solving this, coffee cold and hardly touched as he calculates and maps and desperately grasps at straws to find her over a year later.

But still he hopes as he falls asleep that she might be beside him when he wakes.


End file.
